


Joel Miller Headcanons

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Summary: Ellie finally calls the reader mom, and Joel gets emotional :)
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us) & You, Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You
Kudos: 21





	Joel Miller Headcanons

Being constantly on the move can be hard for a relationship, for a makeshift sort of family. You and Joel always tried hard, having known each other for nearly ten years now, and having been both smugglers, and lovers for nearly five now, to make sure everyone was open with each other, and their feelings.

In the case of Joel, however, sometimes that could be tricky. Sometimes, even, now that Ellie had come into the picture, he could be even worse.

You smile over at Ellie, watching her whistle to herself as her fingers flick through the dust collected records in the latest in a line of crumbling abandoned shops. Kicking one over with her feet, she bends down to lift a cracked, velvet looking cover off the floor, the spine nearly falling off and onto her fingertips.

‘Hey, I found another joke book!’

‘Christ, not again’, Joel mutters, as he leans back onto one of the wonky tables left standing in the book shop.

Ellie swivelled round, a disgusted frown on her face, before she meets your eye and starts smirking as well.

Kicking herself up, she lets out a huff of air as she plays with her backpack strap. Swinging up towards you, she leans lightly against your shoulder as she glances back around her shoulder at Joel.

‘Is he ever going to lighten up. I thought I’d made a break through the other day, but…’

You chuckle lightly, shaking your head. ‘I wouldn’t worry about it so much Ellie, he’s always been like that, as long as I’ve known him at least. I don’t think he means it, though. I think he just likes to busy himself, to keep looking ahead.’

‘He just - worries too much. It’s not like I can get infected. And you’re like, a badass.’

‘Thanks kiddo’, you say, rubbing her hair lightly. You snort as she shakes you off, mouth falling into mock disgust as she whispers ‘yuck’.

Leaving her to browse through the last un-perused shelf full of books, you wander back over to Joel. Grabbing his hand, you bump against his shoulder, a vaguely unimpressed look still lining his face.  
However, when he finally turns down to look down at you, his gaze softens significantly.

‘Hey, I was thinking, when we get home, our house could use a new table.’

‘A table, now?’

‘Yeah, for woodworking and stuff. I’ve heard you sing, but I’ve never seen you carve. You owe me that much at least.’

He chuckles, before humming warmly in response, his breath warm against your cheek. 

‘Is that so?’

His voice is so soft, so full of joy, that you wouldn’t have heard it unless you were currently pressed up against the side of his chest.

‘Yeah I want a giraffe. A nice, mahogany giraffe. It’s best to remember the good days, right.’

‘It sure is.’

‘Hey, I got one of those comics for you Ellie, those ones you like! Endure and survive, right?’

‘Savage Starlight!’

‘That’s so cool. Thanks mom.’

‘See? She’s calling me mom, I told you’, you whisper, elbowing Joel in the ribs. 

‘I don’t think there’s anything else here, unless dad wants to look around for supplies?’

Joel starts, eyes widening in shock, and shoulders sagging over in a humph. The look of bewilderment in his eyes at her words was hard to miss.

‘N-nah, that’s okay kiddo. Let’s get home.’

‘Yeah pops’, you start, ‘let’s go.’

He nods his head at you as you start off towards the exit, footsteps matching in time with Ellie’s as you catch up with her. Wrapping your arm around her shoulders, you turn your head back and beckon Joel onwards with the tilt of your head, before heading out.

You, however, didn’t miss the slight dip of his eyes towards his fingertips, as they fiddled with the broken watch on his wrist, before he jogged over to catch up to his family.


End file.
